Total Drama Resort
by LegendaryPotatoGuy
Summary: SYOC Closed! 16 lucky teenagers are invited to Chris's luxury resort, McLean Resort. There will be Alliances, Heartbreak, and One Million Buckaroos. Who will win? Find out in this story. Collab with GamerJai
1. Application

**Adro02: Hello, and welcome to a new story. Yes, I have too many, but I can split the work, because, this is a collaboration. The other guy doesn't have an account yet, however, he'll still be joining me on this journey of a lifetime. So welcome, my good friend, GamerJai**

 **GamerJai: Thanks for having me on this journey. I have a very creative mind so get ready for so many mind blowing experiences. I hope you enjoy mine and Adro02's story.**

 **Now, this is a SYOC, so, the two of us will be reading the apps and choosing which ones to accept. So firstly, the rules.**

 **This is not first come, first serve. We want only the best applications possible.**

 **Please be original. We would like to see a OC we have not seen before. We may have not read everything, so, we would like if you were honest about it.**

 **Only 2 OCs per person. There is also no guarantee that they will both be picked**

 **No Mary Sue characters, these are terrible**

 **Be Descriptive. We don't want someone bland**

 **Please read every chapter, even if your character is eliminated**

 **If you understand, review your favorite food.**

 **If you do not follow any of these rules, your OC will one hundred percent not be picked. We are accepting 8 girls and 8 boys  
**

 **So, without further a due, Here is the amazing app.**

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Stereotype:

Religion:

Eyes:

Hair:

Face:

Everyday clothing:

Formal wear:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Medical conditions:

Personality:

Sexuality:

Relationship?:

If yes, with whom:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Talents:

Fears:

Biography:

Reaction to being eliminated first:

Reaction to being eliminated in 15th to 9th:

Reaction to making merge:

Reaction to being eliminated in 8th to 4th

Reaction to final three:

Reaction being eliminated in third place:

Reaction to being eliminated in second place:

Reaction to winning:

Reaction to friend winning:

Reaction to lover winning:

Any other info:

Audition tape:

 **So, send in your apps for a chance to be considered for Total Drama Resort**

 _-Adro02 (Unoriginal) and GamerJai (Doesn't even have an account)_


	2. Cast List Part One

**Okay, here is the first cast list update. Just because your OC isn't on here doesn't mean they aren't accepted, they are still being considered. At the end, I'll say why the OCs picked were accepted**

Girls:

1\. Solsitce Padma Tomlinson - The Tough Girl - pine swiftwings

2\. Sayaka Koizumi - The Samurai Girl - 16Doobob13

3\. Krystal Ivy - The Therapist - LionEmerald3

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Boys:

1\. Kaden Jones - The Sarcasm Brother of all Brothers - GirlPower54

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

 **Why they were accepted**

 **Solstice: This is a character we could see ourselves doing a lot with**

 **Kaden: A great comic relief, plus has an interesting backstory to allow for development**

 **Sayaka: A character with a interesting backstory, and concept. Also, there was a huge Danganronpa vibe from this.**

 **Krystal: This was close to being held back, but, we saw a unique plot in this.**

 **Now, about the food rule. We realized how dumb it was and any people who didn't folllow it are now being considered. We will also remove the rule from the page. Also, to the guest, all guests can send it in the reviews. So, see you later**

 _-Adro02 and GamerJai (Total Drama Nerds to the end)_


	3. Cast List Part Two

**Here we are with another cast update. And I am going to say this now, we need more male OCs, we have recieved no where near enough males so even with we accepted all we have recieved so far, it wouldn't be enough. And as always, just because your character is not on the list doesn't mean they aren't accepted, it just means they have not been accepted as of now, they stll have a chance. So here is the list.**

Girls:

1\. Solstice Padma Tomlinson - The Tough Girl - pine swiftwings

2\. Sayaka Koizumi - The Samurai Girl - 16Doobob13

3\. Krystal Ivy - The Therapist - LionEmerald3

4\. Thalia Alosa - The Kind-It Girl - TurnipTheBeets

5\. Kennedy Anne Crestwood - The Perfectionist Pranker - Not So Sweet Sara

6.

7.

8.

Boys:

1\. Kaden Jones - The Sarcasam Brother of all Brothers - GirlPower54

2\. Ruben Payne - The Short Tempered Control Freak - I am a fish

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

 **Why they were accepted:**

 **Solstice: This is a character we could see ourselves doing a lot with**

 **Kaden: A great comic relief, plus has an interesting backstory to allow for development**

 **Sayaka: A character with a interesting backstory, and concept. Also, there was a huge Danganronpa vibe from this.**

 **Krystal: This was close to being held back, but, we saw a unique plot in this.**

 **Thalia: This is a character that would stand out from the other OCs, so this was an easy acceptance**

 **Kennedy: Comic Relief, meets an interesting character**

 **Ruben: This character has huge room for development, which is why he is perfect**


	4. Cast List Part Three

**We are closer. Only One more female and Five more males left to go. Let's do this.**

Girls:

1\. Solstice Padma Tomlinson - The Tough Girl - pine swiftwings

2\. Sayaka Koizumi - The Samurai Girl - 16Doobob13

3\. Krystal Ivy - The Therapist - LionEmerald3

4\. Thalia Alosa - The Kind-It Girl - TurnipTheBeets

5\. Kennedy Anne Crestwood - The Perfectionist Pranker - Not So Sweet Sara

6\. Mira Jadens - The Horror Enthusiast - thatchillguest

7\. Samantha Garden - The Peforming Arts Geek - NoH8-make-a-rainbow

8.

Boys:

1\. Kaden Jones - The Sarcasam Brother of all Brothers - GirlPower54

2\. Ruben Payne - The Short Tempered Control Freak - I am a fish

3\. Nathan Cruz - The Class Clown - TurnipTheBeets

4\. Sebastian Lorcan Westwood - The Emo Brit - pine swiftwings

5.

6.

7.

8.

 **Why they were accepted**

 **Solstice: This is a character we could see ourselves doing a lot with**

 **Kaden: A great comic relief, plus has an interesting backstory to allow for development**

 **Sayaka: A character with a interesting backstory, and concept. Also, there was a huge Danganronpa vibe from this.**

 **Krystal: This was close to being held back, but, we saw a unique plot in this.**

 **Thalia: This is a character that would stand out from the other OCs, so this was an easy acceptance**

 **Kennedy: Comic Relief, meets an interesting character**

 **Ruben: This character has huge room for development, which is why he is perfect**

 **Mira: An interesting Character.**

 **Nathan: A comic relief character which I feel is necessary**

 **Sebastian: We have never seen a Emo Brit before, so, with a new type of character to do, this was accepted almost Immediatly**

 **Samantha: A character which we have a plot for.**

 **This story is close to being finished, we just need a few more OCs. So send those in. Also, apologies to thatchillguest. I forgot I had Moderate Reviews on untill it was too late. Woops.**

 _-Adro02 (An Idiot) and GamerJai (The Mystery)_


	5. Cast List Part Final

**After Four Days, the cast list for Total Drama Resort is full. We have sorted through about 20 applications to choose 16 OCs for the competition. So, here is the final list**

Girls:

1\. Solsitce Padma Tomlinson - The Tough Girl - pine swiftwings

2\. Sayaka Koizumi - The Samurai Girl - 16Doobob13

3\. Krystal Ivy - The Therapist - LionEmerald3

4\. Thalia Alosa - The Kind-It Girl - TurnipTheBeets

5\. Kennedy Anne Crestwood - The Perfectionist Prankster - Not So Sweet Sara

6\. Mira Jadens - The Horror Enthusiast - thatchillguest

7\. Samantha Garden - The Performing Arts Geek - NoH8-make-a-rainbow

8\. Madelyne "Maddie" Heines - The Small Pyromania - Aleister Blooddrive VII

Boys:

1\. Kaden Jones - The Sarcasm Brother of all Brothers - GirlPower54

2\. Ruben Payne - The Short Tempered Control Freak - I am a fish

3\. Nathan Cruz - The Class Clown - TurnipTheBeets

4\. Sebastian Lorcan Westwood - The Emo Brit - pine swiftwings

5\. Mitchell Fragman - The Professional Gamer - PRANKASTY

6\. Valerie DeCarson - The Raver - thatchillguest

7\. Zachary Jones - The Fashionista - xXMysticMuserXx

8\. Walter Chadley III - The Philanthropist - Hideki Sohma

 **Solstice: This is a character we could see ourselves doing a lot with**

 **Kaden: A great comic relief, plus has an interesting backstory to allow for development**

 **Sayaka: A character with a interesting backstory, and concept. Also, there was a huge Danganronpa vibe from this.**

 **Krystal: This was close to being held back, but, we saw a unique plot in this.**

 **Thalia: This is a character that would stand out from the other OCs, so this was an easy acceptance**

 **Kennedy: Comic Relief, meets an interesting character**

 **Ruben: This character has huge room for development, which is why he is perfect**

 **Mira: An interesting Character.**

 **Nathan: A comic relief character which I feel is necessary**

 **Sebastian: We have never seen a Emo Brit before, so, with a new type of character to do, this was accepted almost Immediatly**

 **Samantha: A character which we have a plot for.**

 **Mitchell: A character filled with personality and had clearly had a lot of work put into it, so we couldn't turn it down.**

 **Valerie: The Guest (now user) strikes back with another great OC**

 **Zachary: A male fashinoista, not something you see everyday, we love it**

 **Madelyne: Every SYOC needs it's crazy character, this was it**

 **Walter: An amazing character with a lot of room for development.**

 **Congratulations to everyone who was accepted and our deepest apologies to those who weren't. All who where sent in were great characters, we just decided these ones are the ones that are the best that we could use. So, thanks to everyone for sending in OCs, and now, we'll see you soon with the the first chapter.**

 _-Adro02 and GamerJai (Writers)_


	6. Update

"Hey, Important Update" I say.

"Yes, first person author talking" I continue to say.

"Okay, this should make it a story"

 **Whew, better. Hey, everyone. I have some important updates. I mean, you do deserve something.**

 **New Username:**

 **I am now, LegendaryPotatoGuy across everything. I'm changing all my names.**

 **Stories:**

 **My next updates will be on Total Drama Resort and on Death Note Rewritten, nothing here will change.**

 **Notice:**

 **Due to overload, I am ending some stories. However, they will just get a sped up ending. And any preplanned sequels have been cut. Sorry to the guys over on Total Drama Advance and Defence Doom. But there will be proper endings. Defence Doom will end with case five being made case three and Advance will have a three part finale coming up.**

 **More of me:**

 **I now stream on twitch with a more constant schedule. If you want too see me over there, go over to twitch and search up LegendaryPotatoGuy. It will come up.**

 **RWBY Q &A**

 **This is on hiatus while we figure out everything.**

 **That's it. Thanks for listening**


End file.
